The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by christique
Summary: Max hates Christmas, plain and simple. Alec doesn't. Can he help Max make Christmas the most wonderful time of the year? Fluffy nonsense in the spirit of the times! MA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**A/N: **Hi, guys! This is just a quick little meaningless fic that was inspired by my most favorite holiday! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Max walked at a brisk pace through the cold streets of Seattle with her hood up and a black snow cap on for good measure. She absently rubbed her hands together briefly for a little warmth, the black leather riding gloves with the fingertips missing making a soft scratching sound to her sensitive ears. It was simply too cold outside today. 

Max had to get back to Terminal City with the medical supplies in the brown leather drawstring sack slung on her shoulder. She desperately wanted to be off of the streets and back in TC, but it really wasn't the weather that was troubling her. Cold, Max could handle if she had to. She had, after all, stayed submerged in a frozen lake waiting for the guards to pass by when she had escaped from Manticore back in '09. No, it was the incessant cheerful mood of the people of Seattle that Max could not deal with today.

Everywhere she looked, people were smiling at each other, holding packages and shopping bags, and holding doors for other people to pass through. They were being nice and polite, chatting in a friendly manner to total strangers and occasionally giving some money to those in the streets who obviously wouldn't be emerging from any store laden with purchases. They were directing lost visitors to their destinations, and they were taking fair turns in the gas lines. There weren't even any crooks lightening the loads of unsuspecting passersby!

Max mused that she should probably be happy to see world peace in action, but she just couldn't, because she also saw those cheesy Christmas decorations and bright lights everywhere she looked, too. It all served as a reminder of _why _these people were being nice.

_Christmas is coming soon. That means people are nice to each other. For once. They treat others how they should for one day of the year, and then the other 364 days can just go to hell. After Christmas, it's like, 'OK, guys. Christmas is over. Now, gimme your purse or the baby gets it!' What the hell is that?_

Max passed a group of carolers and grimaced at them in disgust as they approached her. As one, the group stopped short and looked fearful before backing away slowly. A few minutes later, Max heard rusty notes of "Jingle Bells" from a distance. She rolled her eyes. What was so great about Christmas anyways? There were Christmas carols about everything under the sun, from "Silent Night" to "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer." _Do they even know what they're celebrating? _

Max certainly didn't know. Manticore never really had a class on the meaning of Christmas. The best understanding she could get came from a TV special played ad nausium called "A Charlie Brown Christmas" or something to that effect. Some little boy with a blanket told some other boy about the meaning of Christmas, and it was something about a savior being born. Max didn't really care for that whole religious storyline about the holiday. She just wanted to know what a big tree with too many lights and random decorations had to do with a savior. For the life of her, she couldn't draw a connection.

Then the gift thing threw her for a loop, too. What was up with that? _'Oh, look, it's someone _else's_ birthday, so I'm gonna shop all over downtown to get YOU the perfect gift. And dammit, I'd better get something just as nice back, or we are _so_ through!' Psh, just like Darren. Stupid ass. I still remember that terrible Christmas I had..._

Max had never had a significant other during the holiday season until Darren, and she didn't realize how important the whole gift thing was back then. On that particular Christmas, she had found a stunning pair of onyx earrings under the tree for her, and all she had to show for Darren was a mediocre necktie. _Hey, the lady at the department store said he'd love it. How was I s'pose ta know that she was a tasteless piece of shit trying to line her own pockets? _So, to make a long story short, Max had seen Darren's less than excited reaction to his present and she had ridden home crying.

_"Well... it's the thought that counts, right?" _That's what he had said. _Yeah, Merry frickin' Christmas, Darren. You sure know how ta make a girl feel special. Some holiday. All about how good your present is, trying to outdo each other. Make someone else feel like shit._

Max watched a pair of girls pass by with a pad and pen, trying to write a good Christmas list telling everyone _exactly _what they wanted. She rolled her eyes again. _Or make someone go broke getting you what you want._

Some guy in a shabby Santa outfit approached her with a red tin bucket. "Excuse me, Miss? Would you care to donate some money to the poor this Christmas?"

Max glared at him, reaching her last nerve with these people. "Why? I don't see your ass out here any other time of the year trying to _help the poor_. Why bother now?" The Santa dude stared at her in shock as she stalked off.

She felt like screaming in frustration! _How can these people act all caring to all things alive and then turn around and burn crosses and throw garbage at _my _kind? Ya wanna help the needy? How 'bout getting human rights for transgenics? For the living things that you made and tried to sweep under the rug like last year's filth? If there was ever a noble cause for all their self-righteous Christmas giving, it's sitting right there in Terminal City!_

Yep, that was it. Max realized that her city and her people and the horrible treatment they received daily from the rest of the world made her hate Christmas. It was truly nauseating to see them be so kind to each other and then so terribly cruel to other living things, other _humans_, regardless of how they came into the world. _Isn't this s'pose ta be the time of peace on earth and goodwill toward men and all that crap? Well, world, I'm still waiting._

At long last, Max could see the secret tunnel entrance to Terminal City off in the distance with her enhanced sight, and she almost sighed in relief. _Finally, I can get away from this hypocritical city with its goofy lights and back in my nice dark place where no one's heard of 'Jingle Bells'! _

She entered the tunnel after casing the area to ensure no one was watching, and then she passed by the guards after flashing her barcode, even though they obviously knew who she was. They smiled as they saw her bag of goodies, but quickly erased those looks of happiness as they picked up on her grouchy mood. Eyes front, the guards simply nodded to her.

Max didn't even notice. _I swear, if I see one more set of red-and-green _any_thing, I'll puke in my mouth! _That being said, Max decided to lose herself in the dull activities of organizational leadership for her growing city. Paperwork, food counts, and people counts required a certain mood to trudge through them, and Max knew that it would be almost therapeutic for her right then. _Off to the old office, then._

* * *

Alec paced the halls of HQ, waiting anxously for Max to get back from her medicine run. She certainly seemed to be taking her time with it. _Maybe she's just admiring the holiday decorations... I don't blame her, though. We certainly never had anything like that back at Manticore! _

He had far too much energy today, and his restless impatience for the week to skip quickly to Sunday night was showing itself in full bloom.

"Alec excited," guessed Joshua from behind him.

Alec spun around at the voice. For a big dog-boy, Josh had a scary habit of creeping up on Alec when he was lost in thought. "Oh, hey, Josh. I dunno if I'd say 'excited'. More like, 'antsy, anxious, and impatient'. To start," he added off-handedly to his hairy transhuman pal.

"Alec impatient and antsy for Max," Joshua said with an eager smile.

"Yeah, I sure wish she'd get back... I still need to find out what she wants for Christmas! It's comin' up quick, buddy. I'm gonna get her the perfect gift. I just don't know what that is yet." Joshua widened that unsettling, knowing, canine grin, barely showing his pointed teeth. Alec frowned. "What's that look fo - ?"

Just then, he heard the quick sounds of Max's thick boots clomping through HQ. He turned around in time to see that she was clearly headed to her office and stole away after her. He whipped his head around to wave at Joshua. "Later, buddy! I gotta take care of something now!"

Then he faced the curtain of long, dark hair swaying gently as Max widened the gap between them down the hallway. "Max! Hey, Max!" She kept walking. Alec stopped and frowned at her back. _Well, that's rude..._

Max stepped into her office and sat down. Alec was about to go in after her, but he saw Mole passing by and hailed him quickly. He motioned the smoking lizard-man toward himself and asked in a low, confidential whisper, "Hey, Mole, whaddaya think I should get Max for Christmas? I'm drawing a blank..."

Mole looked at him like he was crazy. "How would _I _know, Princess? You're the one who spends the most time with her. You tell me." At Alec's pleading look, Mole sighed. "I dunno. What does any woman want for Christmas? Jewelry, clothing, and fancy perfume. In that order. Get her something like that."

Alec shook his head. "No, no, it's Max we're talkin' about! She doesn't get into all that stuff." He paused and added as an ill-tasting afterthought, "Besides, that stuff's the kind she'd expect from Logan, not me. He's her boyfriend; let _him_ buy her a diamond necklace."

Mole glared at him and blew a puff of smoke out in a snort. "Then why do you care, huh? Hell, what she _really _needs is a pill, or something to remove the stick from her ass right now! You seen 'er lately? She's even worse than me!" With that, he walked off, leaving Alec to stare at Max's office doorway with a worried look. Max was feeling down? That would explain her angry step and deliberate ignoring. _Well, it's not really that odd for her to ignore me..._

Alec decided that he had to help his friend. _Maybe a little holiday cheer can rub off on her. Maybe that's just what she needs! _Without further ado (and without knocking), he entered her office.

* * *

"Guess what day it is, Max?" 

Max looked up from her mindless paperwork once Alec's voice interrupted. She saw him relaxed and leaning against her doorframe, looking comfortable in his loose jeans and leather jacket. He was trying to appear nonchalant, but his face held excitement in his boyish grin and sparkling green eyes.

"Wednesday?" she guessed apathetically. She was in no mood to fuel his enthusiasm.

Alec frowned in disappointment. "No, it's actually Friday. But that's not the point. It's December 22nd!" He smiled brightly at her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a point?"

Alec shrugged off her harsh words and went on as if she hadn't answered. "Only 3 days 'til Christmas!"

"So?"

"So? What do you mean, 'So'? It's almost _Christmas, _Max! Only the greatest holiday ever!"

_Oh, great. Another one of Santa's little elves. _Max had come to her office to be rid of that cheery crap, not to welcome it inside. She raised her eyes to the ceiling in mock wonder. "Huh, that's funny. I woulda thought you'd like your birthday best. Y'know, the day you _graced the world _with your presence 'n' all," Max shot back sarcastically.

Alec frowned again. "Gee, Ebeneezer. I didn't know they celebrated birthdays for test-tube babies. If you ever figure out the exact date when I was formulated in the lab, let me know, will ya?"

Max sighed. OK, so maybe Alec didn't deserve that. But she couldn't help it; he was just the perfect punching bag for her! Still, Max noticed that she had crossed the line. "Look, I'm sorry, Alec. I just..." She trailed as she struggled to explain to him how she felt. "I don't get why people get all excited over one stupid day outta the whole year."

Alec was slightly surprised to hear that negative talk out of Max. She had tasted freedom, _true_ freedom, for much longer than he had, and he thought that if anyone would understand the ways of the world outside of Manticore, where December 25th really was just another day of the year, it would be Max. Yet here she was, talking like a total Scrooge.

He walked up to her slowly and spoke gently, trying to help her understand. "They say it's a time of peace, love, and happiness, Maxie. What's not to be excited about?"

Max snorted. "Yeah, they're real nice to each other, aren't they? For one day. Then it's back to war, hate, and anger."

"Max..."

"It's so incredibly fake! I mean, no one's ever nice to their _fellow man_ 'n' all that crap any other time of the year. What's so special about Christmas that they act like good people for that day and that day alone?"

"But, Max - "

"Oh, and why do people bother buying gifts for each other? It's like they feel obligated to buy dad a necktie and mom a pearl bracelet. _Who cares? _They only do that so they get gifts back! It's all so selfish and materialistic!"

"Hey, what about - "

"And all those lights look tacky anyway. The whole thing's a load of crap, if you ask me." Max crossed her arms and glared at Alec, defiantly daring him to make a smart-ass comment about her opinions. She blushed slightly under his incredulous stare. She really hadn't meant to lay all her feelings out there, but his manner and her need to prove him wrong about the so-called 'holiday' had opened the floodgates, it seemed.

Alec gave her a pained look. He couldn't get a single word in with this fierce little woman! "But that's what makes it so special, Max! People set aside their differences and do nice things for others. They donate all sorts of toys and clothes 'n' stuff for poorer people who don't have as much. They open up soup kitchens, and even sometimes their homes, to people who don't have homes or family to be with. And yes, Max, they buy each other gifts, to show how much they care about each other. It's not fake. It's... wonderful! It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

Max snorted again. "Yeah, yeah, like the cheesy song, right? The way I see it, if you care about someone so much, you'll tell 'em. And you won't need to buy their affection with gifts."

Alec nodded slowly, looking as though her stubborn role of devil's advocate in their conversation had helped him reach a decision. He smiled that self-assured smirk and the light played in his eyes once again as he captured her in a playful but intense stare. "I couldn't agree more. But not all gifts are bought, Maxie!" At her dark and suspicious look, he widened that impish smirk he always wore around her and left his CO to her paperwork.

Max frowned at the doorway after him. "Just what are you up to, Alec?" she softly asked the air.

* * *

**Hmm. What _is _Alec up to, LOL! Feel free to review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _Dark Angel still does not belong to me, and unfortunately, it never will.**  
**_A/N: _**Thanks for all the reviews! It helped motivate me to finish this short little fic. Yep, this is the last chapter, folks. Once again, thanks, and know that any reviews would be appreciated. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A peaceful Saturday had come and gone without anything momentous happening at Terminal City. Now it was Sunday, Christmas Eve, and Max was on her guard more than ever.

An ordinary person may have forgotten the strange look that Alec had on his face just a couple of days ago, as well as his cryptic little speech, but unfortunately for the cocky transgenic, Max was no ordinary person. The fact that he hadn't caused any trouble yet was only making Max more worried about what he would do next.

She sat at her desk once more, on-edge and annoyed at the crude decorations being put up around various parts of Terminal City, trying to assess how much food they would need to buy or steal to survive the next winter under siege. She looked up suddenly from her work as her delicate transgenic sense of smell picked up some male disturbance at her doorway. Her lips twisted into a slight grimace. _Alec…_

"Max! C'mon, get your coat!"

Max looked at Alec worriedly. What could be so urgent that he would need to take her away from her work immediately? Then she noticed his face and regained some of her previous annoyance. He looked anything but alarmed. Alec's face was lit up like a Christmas tree, actually. He looked excited, and a trace of pride showed on his features. Max almost snorted at the thought. _Like _that's_ a shock. Alec has to be the proudest person I know._

Alec helped himself to her closet as he rustled through it to grab her coat for her since she wasn't making a move to do so herself. He found the coat and wrapped it around her shoulders hurriedly, crossed over to the door, opened it, and turned around to face her again expectantly, all the while with that excited little boyish look on his face. "C'mon, Max!" he repeated eagerly.

"Alec, just what the hell are you doing? Where are we going?" Max swore silently as she realized that she had given in to him without thought. But she was somewhat curious. Really, what was so urgent to Alec?

Alec simply grinned that irritating smirk of his. "Don't worry, Maxie. You'll see soon enough!"

And with that, he grabbed a startled Max's hand into his and tugged her along the hallways of HQ to the door.

One whole minute of brisk walking through the cold landscape lightly dusted with the remains of an overnight snow passed with virtually no sound except for Alec's steady breathing before Max could no longer take it. She knew she must have looked ridiculous, the leader of the whole city being led along through the snow at a near jog. "Alec! Where are you taking me?!"

"It's a secret!"

"If you wanna keep your ability to breathe, you're gonna tell me right now!" Much to Max's increasing annoyance, he just chuckled at her. "Alec!"

"Max!"

"_Alec! _I mean it! You've practically kidnapped me here! I have a right to know what you're planning in that sick little head of yours!"

"Aw, c'mon, Max. Don't be such a Scrooge. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," he said with a grin aimed at the path ahead.

Max growled, feeling about ready to kill him, when he turned his head to speak over his shoulder at her. "Besides, we're here now!" Having said that, Alec stopped abruptly, forcing Max to either stop short or collide with him. Alec released her hand and jogged forward.

In front of them was a rusted-over truck commonly used by Alec and the other X5s as a transport for large bundles and furniture throughout TC. Instead of a truck bed piled with chairs, blankets, firewood and food, though, the truck held lots of little bare Christmas trees and all the trimmings waiting to be used on them all.

Max frowned at the sight. _What is he playing at? I just told him all about how I can't stand all the stupid hypocrisy of Christmas, right down to the friggin' tree! Now he's giving me a whole _forest_ of them!_

"What the hell is all this?"

"This, Max, is a whole bunch of Christmas trees."

"Yeah. I got that, thanks. What are they doing occupying valuable space in my city's shipping truck?"

Alec faked a look of surprised confusion. "Why, Maxie, I thought you'd be able to tell! We're making a delivery." He smirked at her, knowing how much he was annoying her by being so vague.

Max gave him a pointed look to elaborate. Alec's only response was to open the passenger side door of the truck and say, "Hop in! We've got four places to hit!"

Max gaped at Alec. "What do you mean, four places? Damnit, Alec! This is starting to piss me off!"

Alec pouted. "Max, that's no way to be on Christmas Eve. What will the kids say?"

"What kids? What, have you volunteered me to be one of Santa's little elves this year?"

Alec tilted his head from side to side, weighing his answer. "Uhm…. Yeah, somethin' like that. C'mon! Time's a-wastin'!" He jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, passenger door still open, looking at her with twinkling eyes.

"Trust me. If you help me with this, you won't regret it. In fact, I'll make it worth your while afterwards. I promise," he said with a wiggle to his brows. Max rolled her eyes and jumped into the passenger seat. Alec's smile widened as he stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

"OK, now what?" Max asked impatiently once they arrived at their first stop. 

Alec turned in his seat to face her and regarded her seriously. "Well, we're gonna go in there and give a group of kids a tree to play around with."

Max gave him a flat look. "And we're doing this because…?"

"Because they see the rest of the world that they're trying to join celebrating and making everything pretty and new, and they want to have some part of that, too. Surely you of all people could understand the desire to fit in, right?"

Max glared at him in response.

"I think you're gonna need to put on a happier face to greet the kids, Max." She kept the glare pointed at him, "Besides, you look a lot prettier when you smile. I mean, you're still hot 'n' all when you're glaring, or pretty much doing anything, but it helps a ton to look happy." Max smacked him upside the head. "Ow! See, _that_ was not happy, and it wasn't very attractive."

"Oh, on the contrary, I was very happy once I did it. It was pretty satisfying, if you ask me."

Alec frowned. "Well. OK, then. Let's go give those kids a Christmas." He hopped out of the truck and started unloading a tree and a box of decorations. Max wasn't budging, so he opened her door with one hand while toting the heavy box of decorations with the other, mock-bowing with a flourish to her like a footman. She sighed at the dramatic gesture and got out of the truck.

They got to the door of an apartment housing a group of X6s who lived together and rang the bell. One tall, skinny blonde girl opened the door, and her whole face lit up when she saw who was there. Without even saying anything in greeting, she backed up and yelled loudly, "Guys! Come quick! Look what Max and Alec brought for us!"

Instantly, the rest of the group came to the door and gaped at the tree and the box of trimmings. As a group, their eyes were wide as saucers.

Alec spoke over the excited babbling. "Hey, fellas! Merry Christmas! Well, technically, Christmas is tomorrow, but that's all the more reason for you guys to have the appropriate digs, right?" He beamed at them. "OK, so where do ya want this thing?"

They found a good spot in front of a large window that would show the rest of TC their creation once it was finished. Alec set up the tree in a nice, firm pot and proceeded to show them how the lights should be placed on it. The kids set to work and pulled out curious silvery strips of a light-weight material that Max recognized as tinsel. "What's this stuff? It looks weird…"

"But pretty! Look at how the light bounces off of it!"

Alec interjected, "It's called tinsel, and yeah, it _is_ pretty, isn't it? It goes on the tree like this," he said as he laid some gingerly on one of the front branches.

Max was still grouchy and tried not to smile at the happiness of the children at something as simple as a Christmas tree. As Alec tried to demonstrate how to separate the silvery stuff, Max stood with her arms folded across her chest. _What's so great about decorating a tree with stuff you never see in nature? It's so fake! I just don't get it…_

"Sir? Why do people put this shiny stuff on a tree anyways? Why do Ordinary people celebrate Christmas with a tree?" one of the kids asked, echoing Max's thoughts perfectly.

Alec smiled at the little X6 boy. "Listen, kid. I'm no Ordinary person, and I'm not gonna pretend to know why they do stuff. But I know why _I _do stuff, and I like decorating trees and giving gifts an' all that because it gives me a reason to spend time with the people I care about." He stood up and put his arm around Max's shoulder and turned his smile to her. "Right, Maxie?"

The kids beamed at the pair adoringly. Max had the feeling that he was talking to her, no matter who he may have been looking at. She had no choice but to leave his arm around her shoulders and smile thinly back at the kids watching them. "Yep…. That's right," she managed to get out.

After a good half hour, they left the kids to finish by themselves. As they drove off, Max saw the blonde girl who answered the door through the window. She picked up some of the tinsel and threw it at the little boy. Suddenly the whole window seemed to be full of flying tinsel and laughing kids as they used their powers of speed and agility to have an extreme tinsel fight.

Max smiled in spite of herself. She couldn't deny that it was wonderful to give the transgenics a reason to celebrate something. Alec was right, in a way. They didn't have to become normal, because as Max herself had had to learn the hard way, they simply weren't normal and never would be. But it was nice to see them do normal things every once in a while. It was a refreshing break from military training and being hunted. No, instead they were celebrating a holiday and taking time off from being depressed. _A lot like the rest of the world does this time of year, actually._

They finished setting up Christmas trees in the other three locations, last of all being the one to be put in the room shared by Joshua and Mole. In Max's opinion, that one was the most fun.

Up to that point, she hadn't understood what Alec had meant when he was talking about spending some fun time with those you care about just by decorating some dumb tree. But soon Max saw that it wasn't about the tree, exactly. It was about talking and laughing and working together to turn something rather ugly into something meaningful and beautiful.

Mole complained the whole time about how ridiculous he looked decorating some 'Ordinary tree', as he called it, causing Max to tell him to shut up and consider her plight, too. She was forced to do it, after all. Joshua just smiled at them and glanced between a grinning Alec and a Max who was trying not to grin at Mole. He didn't look ridiculous; he _sounded _ridiculous! _He sounds a lot like _you_ did yesterday, girl. _Max ignored her traitorous thoughts. Stupid Alec, with his happy-go-lucky Christmas spirit! He was rubbing off on her too much today.

They got back in the truck after saying good-bye to Josh and Mole. Alec clapped and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "OK, Max. I told you I'd make it worth your while, and now I'm gonna make good on that."

Max felt her heart miss a beat. "What do you mean, 'worth my while'?"

Alec acted as if she hadn't spoken. "But first, I have to blindfold you. It's a surprise!" He grinned excitedly at her.

"Oh, wonderful! If it's anything like the first surprise, I just might have to kick your ass big time! I never volunteered to bring this stupid holiday to TC!" Then she processed the rest of what he had said. "Wait a minute. _Blindfold _me?! No freakin' way, Alec!"

"What's wrong with that? You have pretty good sight, Max. I don't want you to spoil your own surprise by looking ahead out the window. I promise I won't try anything," he added with a knowing smirk. Max just wanted to slap it off of his face.

"C'mon, Max. Please? For me?" he implored her. "Hey, I've been a good boy all day today. I think this is the least you could do for me."

Max groaned. "If it'll get you to shut up, fine! Put the damned blindfold on me!"

Alec's face took on that impish grin again as he whipped out a dark red cloth and wrapped it expertly around Max's head, being careful to pull her hair through it gingerly. He finished tightening it and turned to drive.

Max sat in sullen silence at the humiliation of being voluntarily kidnapped once again, this time complete with a blindfold, while Alec rambled about how excited Joshua was at the chance to decorate a real Christmas tree with his two best buddies. Max knew that Joshua had enjoyed what they had done and had probably had the best day yet since coming to TC, all thanks to Alec's idea to give free Christmas house-makeovers, but she was really in no mood to feed his already inflated ego.

Finally, Alec stopped the truck and threw the gear into park. Max heard the jangling of keys and the brush of leather and denim as Alec moved around in his seat and unfastened Max's seatbelt. Max felt Alec's firm grip on her arm. He pulled her gently into the driver's seat and picked her up into his arms in one fluid motion.

"Hey! Put me down! Alec, I am so gonna kick your ass! Put me _down_, you big idiot!"

Alec laughed softly. "Hey, I don't want you to fall, Max. You have to be healthy to have fun with your surprise!"

But Alec did put her down into the snow after just a few more steps. With her feet safely back on the ground, however more cold it was than being carried, Max told herself it was better because she had control back. If you could call it control to be led on by hand _again _because you couldn't see where you were going. The thought made Max even more impatient to be done with the blindfold and with Alec's antics.

"Are we there yet?" she whined. Alec took the moment to smile endearingly at her since she couldn't see him with that blindfold on.

"Almost," Alec said as he took both of her hands into his and led her along while he walked backwards, knowing exactly where he was going.

Max tensed as Alec took her hands, but she went with him. She came this far, after all. She might as well see what this great surprise was. _This had better be good, for all the shit I put up with today! _

"OK, Max. Here we are!" Alec released her hands and slowly pulled her hair back to allow him to undo the blindfold. Max shivered slightly as Alec's hands brushed the back of her neck.

Once the cloth was removed from her eyes, the world blazed at her in a bright white flash. Max found herself staring with her mouth agape. The sight that met her was incredible. An ice rink clearly made by the transgenics in the city waited for her in a snowy background, a perfect little winter wonderland. Short pine trees with snow-covered branches and white lights lined the rink, forming a little gate, with a big gaping entrance for any would-be skaters.

Alec was messing around in a pile of assorted ice skates near the edge of the rink. He pulled out two pairs that looked a bit worn but functional as Max approached slowly in wonder, gazing at the group of X6s and X5s figuring out how to ice skate in that makeshift little rink. Alec glanced up at her as he sat on the ground next to the pile of skates, and a smile was fixed on his face as he noticed Max's reaction to his little surprise.

Max reached Alec and examined the pile of ice skates curiously. She gestured to the pile, her fingers brushing the air just above it, as she asked, "Where did you get all th - ?"

Alec cut her off by grabbing her extended hand again and yanking her down into his lap in the snow. A full-blown smile decorated his face as he tugged her boots off gently and tossed them behind him. He delicately stuffed her feet into the skates he had chosen for her from the pile.

Max was shocked not only by the scenery and by his actions, but also by the fact that he had actually chosen a perfect fit for her.

Alec smiled at Max, still perched in his lap, and asked softly, "So you know how to ice skate, right? 'Cuz to tell ya the truth, I've never really tried it before. But it looks like fun! I guess I was hopin' you would help me out on the ice…," he trailed hopefully.

Max couldn't help but smile slightly at Alec's admitted weakness. So superman couldn't do everything, it seemed. There was something cute about the way he was smiling sheepishly at her as he got to his feet a bit clumsily. Max finished tying her skates and stood up quickly to help Alec keep his balance. After all, he had apparently gone to great lengths to make her happy this Christmas. She might as well enjoy a little ice skating.

Max smiled at him as she grabbed his arm. "You big idiot. You can't go out on the rink stomping like that. You'll punch a hole in the ice." A strange look passed over Alec's face as she took his arm and led him to the rink. _Ha, now _I_ get to lead _you_, pretty boy!_

They got onto the ice and Alec started to slip, but he caught himself with a catlike grace that only a transgenic could possess. Using that same grace, Max showed off her skills by skating in a circle around Alec as he struggled to stay on his feet. She laughed at him as she made the circle tighter and tighter.

Alec smiled in pure delight as he watched Max enjoying herself on the most unlikely of days.

* * *

Night started to fall and stars gave their light to the darkening sky, and the rest of the transgenics in the ice rink left laughing breathlessly, enjoying the elation that comes with the freedom to try something new, exciting, and somewhat dangerous. Alec and Max were left by themselves on the glowing sheet of ice. 

"So how'm I doin', instructor? Do I pass the class?" Alec asked jokingly.

Max smiled at him, feeling freer than ever. "I suppose. After all, you did enlist an army of genetically enhanced super-soldiers to build the rink out of devotion to the lesson," she played along.

Alec locked his eyes onto hers and gave her a low smile. "Or maybe, it was out of devotion to the lovely instructor."

Max's heart fluttered for a fraction of a beat. "Yeah? Well, grasshoppa, you must perform an ice trick for me, and then we can call it quits. Cool?"

Alec grinned. "Is that all? Easy." He skated out into the middle and went in a tightening circle that centered around Max, just as she had done with him earlier. After practicing all afternoon, he was able to speed up and get the circle smaller and smaller until he could have reached out a finger to poke Max had he wanted to.

Max felt the wind around her, saw Alec's grinning image blur as he went, and smiled up at him.

Alec slowed down and grabbed Max's arms as he smiled back down at her. "How was that?" His breath formed a shimmering cloud in the frigid night air as he spoke and evened out the rhythm of his lungs.

Max held onto his forearms as he continued to take them in lazy, slow circles. She shrugged. "I guess that was good enough. So we can go home?"

Alec kept his eyes on hers. "That depends. Do you like your present?"

Max laughed softly and nodded warmly at him.

He took a deep breath. "Do you still hate Christmas?" He felt the grip on his arms flinch slightly.

"What're you gonna do if I say yes?" she asked stubbornly.

Alec gave her a lopsided smile. "Well, we're just gonna hafta skate here some more, then. I'll have to keep you here in the cold all through the night until you agree to stop being such a Scrooge. Then once you can tell me that you had fun this Christmas and wouldn't mind celebrating again next year, _then _we can go home," he answered, only half-teasing.

Max attempted to evade. "So it's forcible enjoyment, huh? I think that's against the law." It didn't work; Alec was still staring intently at her. She sighed. "Alec, I… I had a wonderful time today. Really. I guess I just hated Christmas because… I never really had anyone to spend it with," she struggled slowly to explain.

At Alec's confused look, she continued. "Like you said, it's about making people happy and giving them a reason to celebrate. I was always… alone, you know? Like, standing on the sideline, letting me watch people be fake to each other. And I never really fit in enough to be nice to others, or have them be nice to me. Christmas was just another thing that passed me by.

"But today, you were so nice to me, and you went out of your way and planned all this… for what? To make me happy? …Usually I just get some fancy jewelry and call it a day, but you… you made me feel special, and it was a really good feeling," she said softly as she looked up from the ice into his shining eyes.

Alec felt his heart swell at her openness as he gazed into her large brown eyes, looking so uncharacteristically vulnerable. She deserved better than some jewelry; he would give her the world if he could, but he had to settle with making her feel special. Apparently, though, that was all she needed. Alec would try to make every day Christmas for her, then. Especially if it got her to hold onto him like that.

He pulled Max closer to him in a warm hug that she surprisingly didn't fight. "Merry Christmas, Max," he whispered to her as he brushed a kiss on her cheek.

There was a pause before Max said just as softly, "Merry Christmas, Alec." She pushed herself up on the toes of her skates and gave Alec a light kiss on the lips that he found himself returning as if it was the most natural thing in the world. All too soon, Max eased herself back down and skated toward the rink's exit.

Alec trembled slightly as Max skated away, taken aback by the feelings loosed by one small, chaste kiss. Her voice brought him back to earth, though.

"Hey, Alec! Wanna go get some hot cocoa and head over to Josh's place for some more holiday action? My treat," she added with a bright smile that put the stars to shame in Alec's opinion.

He smiled slowly back at her, pleased with how well his plan turned out. "Sure. Sounds good to me." He skated off and joined her as they made their way back to the truck.

Yeah, Christmas is definitely the most wonderful time of the year, Alec thought as he looked once more at a smiling Max before firing up the engine to leave.

* * *

_**A/N:** _OK, guys! That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas, all! (and a Happy New Year, lol)

-- Christique


End file.
